


In The Case Of Mollymauck Tealeaf and Veth Brenatto

by I_Swear_I_Lived



Series: Conversations In Or With The Mighty Nein [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Discusses character death, F/M, allot Of things have changed, spoilers for ep 112, veths worries, yeza being the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_I_Lived/pseuds/I_Swear_I_Lived
Summary: An empty grave can cause a mind to worry. But a good husband  can attempt to calm a mind down through some reassurance.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto / Yeza Brenatto
Series: Conversations In Or With The Mighty Nein [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987753
Kudos: 9





	In The Case Of Mollymauck Tealeaf and Veth Brenatto

**Author's Note:**

> Another conversation I felt needed to happen but never did

Once Luc was asleep it gave Veth time to contemplate. Contemplate the fact that Mollymauck Tealeaf was alive….. hopefully in was him. She sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with a button. 

How was she supposed to explain what happened to her to Molly? Would he think different of her? What if he wasn’t even Molly anymore? What if he was Nonagon or was it Lucian? God she didn’t know anym-

“Sweetheart?” Yeza’s voice rang through her worries for a moment. She lifted her head to look at him. Once she did Yeza grabbed her hands and held them causing her to stop fidgeting with the button. “What’s wrong? You’ve been nervous sense you got back.” Yeza said leaning in to look her in the eyes better. 

“It’s something I haven’t explained to you yet Babe. It’s a long story.” She said trying to not fiddle with anything with Yeza holding her hands. 

“I’m here to listen.” Yeza explained softly. Squeezing Veth’s hands gently. 

She hesitated for a moment swallowing. “I never told you about Molly.” Veth explained quietly. Yeza smiled at her with a bittersweet expression. 

“It’s hard not to hear about him in your friend group.” Yeza said once again squeezing her hands. 

“Yeah we went and saw his grave today.” Veth explained. Yeza’s face grew concerned and slightly remorseful. “It was empty.” She explained trying to hold back tears. 

Yeza’s voice filled with slight confused and anger. “Grave robbers that’s terrible?!”

“No um Molly has a habit of not staying down for long.” Veth chuckled out to herself. Yeza’s face was confused. “From what we gathered someone came, dug him up, revived him, and covered the grave back up.” Her tones as worried but emotionless at the same time. 

“Is that…is that even possible?” Yeza asked still concerned as his wife nodded. “Is that good?” He asked more nervous than before. 

“I don’t know. He may not be himself and he may even want to fight us. And if he is himself there’s so much to explain.” Veth started rambling spewing out everything about the lavender skinned teifling that was currently weighing on her. 

“Hey hey,” Yeza’s voice said grasping her attention once again he through her panicked haze. Veth looking at him once again as she bit her lip to be quiet. “Though I don’t understand this. Sweetheart, regardless of what state your friend happens to be in. You and your friends will manage.” Yeza explained. “And if he is himself that I’m sure he’ll be delighted with how things have changed.” Yeza kissed Veth’s forehead resting one of his hands on her cheek and smiling at her. 

“I know I know.” Veth said resting her head on his closing her eyes. “I’m just worried is all.”


End file.
